magicmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ifghar
Ifghar is Talroc's younger long-lost brother & apprentice. Bio Early Years He was born 2 years later than Talroc at Shadow Temple, just as his mother was dying of Flamed Lung Cancer from an attack by one of Grimlon's fire monsters as Grimlon was angry at her for having demigod children with his execrated brother & intended to murder her & Talroc & found it more insulting that Ifghar was born. At some point, he found Talroc after joining the League of Magic when he was 13 & met Orcul, Albus, Geracus, Germos & Caracos. It was revealed by him later that in 1303Y, he attempted to arrest Michael Desjardins for dark larceny & sexual assault on Zia Rhashid. He was nearly killed during his first encounter with Grimlon. Training as an apprentice of Talroc Official member of the League Arrest Ifghar was arrested in October of 1305Y as he was entering Wokeseoia. It was revealed he'd been carrying dark creatures in his jacket & luggage, especially a Pikachan & a Littlefoot Grappler, two extremely illegal creatures considered dark for their feral behaviors & their dangerousness towards humans. Albus, the Grand Sorcerer of the Council of Elders in the League of Magic, officially explained to the Wokeseons that Ifghar was their agent & had been sent in on an order to set these creatures free in their natural habitats. Ifghar was ordered to do as Albus said & kept them in secret. In January, 1306Y, Ifghar luckily snuck into the nation & intended to set free his pets to kill an evil wizard working with Grimlon & was a former agent of Michael Desjardins. On orders of Albus, Talroc left to the nation to tail his brother & try to prevent his arrest again in the case he was up to that stunt he pulled. Talroc confronted Ifghar in the gardens out front of the main temple & ordered him to hand over the two creatures. Ifghar explained his purpose to kill the wizard, who was posing as a wizard on their side. Ifghar set free his Pikachan in a room while his Littlefoot Grappler was put into a hallway as a diversion so the Pikachan could electrocute the wizard by surprise so Ifghar wouldn't be charged with murder. He was arrested again as he had been seen leaving the scene & the guards had noticed the Pikachan's tail sticking out of his pocket just minutes before he let it go. Ifghar was charged of indirect manslaughter, smuggling & indirect use of dark magic of the sixth degree & was then sentenced a total of 25 years in prison under maximum provisions of his charged sentence lengths as he didn't have enough money to pay for the 1P, 5G, 25S, 12B, 5D fine. Dedicating his eternal loyalty to Marlenia From the events of the mountain battle almost a year before, Ifghar managed to escape the prison on the Ziamese mountain. Now outlawed, Ifghar could not return to the League of Magic due to the zero two times penalty, which meant he could only being arrested for the same charge in the same country once, additional charges excluded. Ifghar hid in an old shack in Arboria & once, he went to the Arbor Bar for a drink of whiskey. Zia Rhashid, the person running the bar recognized him as the escapee from the prison & refused to service him & blew his cover by calling the League of Magic. Ifghar made a run for it & Orcul summoned him a wind spirit to Earth Temple so the League couldn't find him. Upon reaching the temple, after a few days there, he was greeted by Marlenia. She promised him protection & requested he be put into a sleep for a few eons, for when his talents would pay off & she pointed out how lousy his brother is & nobody respects him. With this, Ifghar was given the Kiss & fell asleep, knowing Talroc would find out, Marlenia put a spell over Ifghar's body. Talroc & Orcul arrived shortly & found Ifghar asleep & failed to wake him up. Marlenia put the sap of a Muldoon tree on her lips & attempted to bite-kiss Talroc so he'd die. She failed & was repelled. Death It is likely that Ifghar died later when Death awoke. Category:League of Magic Category:Wizard Category:Apprentice Category:War of Fire Category:Casualty Category:Marlenian Kiss